videogameresourcefandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft
Minecraft is a first-person sandbox indie game developed and published by Mojang and created by Markus "Notch" Persson. It was originally written in Java by Persson and now is by his company, Mojang. It was released on May 17, 2009 with a Beta version released December 20, 2010. The full version is expected to be released sometime November 2011. The game will be available on iOS and Android platforms. The Android version will be temporarily exclusive to the Xperia Play. A Xbxo 360 version with Kinect support is also in development by 4J Studios. The game is focused on creativity and building, allowing players to build constructions out of textured cubes in a 3D world. The game has two variants – free Classic and paid Beta – where Classic is focused entirely on construction with unlimited material supply, whereas Beta requires players to acquire resources themselves, and contains mobs, player health, and additional features and items. Gameplay The core gameplay revolves around construction. The game world is essentially made up of cubical blocks arranged in a fixed grid pattern, that represent different materials, such as dirt, stone, various ores, water, tree trunks, etc. While the players can move freely across the world, objects and items can only be placed at fixed locations relative to the grid. The player can gather these material "blocks" and place them elsewhere, thus potentially creating various constructions. The game has no set goals, and cannot be won. Minecraft has two currently available variants, Beta and Classic, both with single-player and multiplayer options. Classic is the earliest free version and initially featured only creative game mode with only building (block placement and removal) aspects of the game and unlimited block supply. The Classic was then split into single-player survival mode (referred to as "Survival Mode Test"), which contained monsters and a much greater variety of blocks and items available, as well as requiring players to mine their own blocks. As of Beta release, only creative Classic mode version 0.30 is available in single-player and multiplayer modes. Classic survival mode served as the base for development of single-player non-free Indev ("In Development"), and later non-free Infdev ("Infinite Development") versions, each expanding the number of features. Indev and Infdev were later replaced by the non-free Alpha variant, which continued to add features to the game, including multiplayer mode. As of December 20, 2010, the game entered into Beta. It includes music by Daniel "C418" Rosenfeld. For multiplayer games, servers are currently hosted by individual players or groups; there are no "official" Minecraft servers yet, the only way to connect to a server is entering the hostname or IP address in-game. There are no substantive differences between multiplayer and singleplayer Minecraft, other than the number of players in a world. Ports Minecraft — Pocket Edition On August 16, 2011, Minecraft — Pocket Edition was released exclusively for the Xperia Play for USD$6.99. It is intended to be opened up to the rest of the Android market after a limited time. The first, and current, version of the software concentrates on the creative building aspect of the game, and allows for multiplay across a local wireless network. Category:Video Games Category:2009 games Category:2010 games Category:2011 games Category:Indie Game